Captive Love
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Ahsoka survived Order 66 only to become Darth Vader's captive. Over time, something changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahsoka has no idea Anakin is Vader. Not yet.**

How the _kriff _had this happened?

She still wondered this after being his captive for about a year. She knew she shouldn't have gone but had wanted her to check on the baby before she vanished into exile for good

_Flashback_

_**"****Ahsoka Tano, what a surprise" Bail Organa greeted her, peering over her shoulder**_

_**"****Oh don't worry, no one followed me" she reassured the Senator**_

_**"****I'm assuming Obi-Wan sent you" he surmised.**_

_**Ahsoka smiled grimly with a hint of sadness**_

_**"****He wanted me to check on Leia before disappearing into exile. Just to make sure she's settling in"**_

_**"****Of course, come in."**_

_**She followed him inside the palace, winding their way through and heading up stairs until they reached the nursery. The door was open and Ahsoka could see Queen Breha Antilles Organa rocking a crying Leia**_

_**"****Breha, we have a visitor" Bail announced.**_

_**His wife turned, surprised to see Ahsoka standing behind him**_

_**"****Your highness" Ahsoka bowed**_

_**"****Princess Ahsoka, what a pleasant surprise."**_

_**The Torgrutan winced while Bail glanced between his wife and the padawan**_

_**"****Princess?"**_

_**"****You are Ahsoka Sharellia Tano, Princess of Shili are you not?"**_

_**"****Not since I was brought to the temple when I was three but before then, yes I had been. How did you know?"**_

_**"****Your mother contacted me a few years ago and when I remembered meeting you, I instantly saw the resemblance."**_

_**The sound of Leia's fussing brought their attention once again to the week old infant. Bail walked into the room to his wife's side**_

_**"****Is she alright?" he asked**_

_**"****Fine just a little fussy" Breha replied.**_

_**She looked back at the princess padawan and beckoned her into the nursery.**_

_**Cautiously, the girl walked in and over to the Queen. She gazed down at the baby who continued to cry which caused her heartstrings to tug. Glancing up to Breha, she gestured to Leia and the newborn was transferred from Queen to princess.**_

_**Rocking the baby gently in her arms, Ahsoka began to sing in a language neither Breha nor Bail had heard:**_

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_  
_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_  
_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_  
_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_  
_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_  
_A la nanita nana, nanita ella."_

_**When she finished, the padawan noticed Leia was staring at her quietly and she smiled**_

_**"****Hi you."**_

_**To the surprise of the Senator and the Queen, the baby began to babble and Ahsoka touched her nose to infant's.**_

_**Breha smiled before she glanced at Bail to see the slight confusion on his face and almost laughed.**_

_**That was when all hell broke loose.**_

_**There were shouts and screams downstairs, loud voices and blaster fire. Unfortunately, this startled Leia and she began to cry at the top of her lungs.**_

_**Racing to the window with Breha and Bail, the trio peered out and gasped.**_

_**Disembarking a ship was the Emperor's second-in-command and new apprentice, Darth Vader in all his scary glory**_

_**"****Breha, get Ahsoka and Leia out of here. I'll hold off the Stormtroopers and Vader" Bail ordered**_

_**"****But-' Ahsoka began to protest, not liking having to leave the Senator on his own**_

_**"****No buts Ahsoka go."**_

_**Breha kissed her husband before moving to the wall and Ahsoka kissed his cheek**_

_**"****Thank you" she said**_

_**"****Your welcome. Now go."**_

_**Hurrying over to Breha, the Torgrutan tried to calm the distraught baby whose screams only got louder. Reaching up to the shelf on the wall, the Queen pulled on a book hidden amongst others and immediately the wall parted into two doors and a staircase appeared. Quickly, the two descended and heard the doors closing behind them.**_

_**All along, torches sprung to life as the duo made there way down flight upon flight of stairs. Desperately trying to quiet the baby, Ahsoka wondered exactly where this secret passage led.**_

_**As if sensing her question, Breha spoke without stopping**_

_**"****This leads out of the back of the palace. There'll be a ship waiting for us and then we have to get off this planet before Vader finds us"**_

_**"****Do you know who he is?" the princess asked the older woman.**_

_**Shocked, Breha spun around, thankfully on a landing, causing Ahsoka to abruptly stop less they all fell to their deaths. Staring at her, the Queen's heart suddenly clenched. How was it possible that the young woman had no idea of Vader's real identity?**_

_**The princess frowned. Breha was hiding something and apparently was hesitant in giving out information apparently pertaining to Darth Vader. The Queen knew his identity and if she wasn't willing to tell her, then Ahsoka had a hunch it was someone she possibly knew but who**_

_**"****Breha, who is he?" she asked**_

_**"****I'm not at liberty to say" the Queen replied**_

_**"****Breha Antilles Organa who is he?" she almost screamed.**_

_**Before the older woman could say anything, they heard voices and panic set in**_

_**"****Go."**_

_**They flew down staircases, slipped through secret passage ways, entered into the palace before slipping back into the passages.**_

_**Finally, they slipped out of a wall and out into the gardens of the palace. They raced through and made it to the docking ramp when out of nowhere they were surrounded by Stormtroopers, weapons all trained on them.**_

_**Soon some of the Stormtroopers parted as heavy footfalls sounded followed along with mechanical breathing Ahsoka knew to be a respirator. This meant one thing.**_

_**Darth Vader.**_

_**He approached them and Ahsoka glared at him**_

_**"****You think you can outrun a Sith Lord?" he asked**_

_**"****Oh I wasn't trying to outrun you; I was trying to out walk you. I didn't even know you could run in that thing Must weigh what a million tons? Actually I think it makes you look fat and bulky" Ahsoka replied sarcastically.**_

_'Ahsoka!'** Breha thought exasperated.**_

_**Leave it to the snippy padawan to insult a Sith Lord.**_

_**There was a dark growl and it sent a chill up both their spines as Vader towered over them, his attention on Ahsoka**_

_**"****Don't get snippy with me, little one."**_

_'Oh no.'_

_**Ahsoka growled and bared her teeth, tightening her protective hold on Leia. Vader was amused; she was like a mother shielding her young from the danger.**_

_'Still as protective as always'** he thought.**_

_**He turned to his nearest trooper**_

_**"Take Padawan Tano and the child to my ship. Place her in a holding cell, the child in the nursery"**_

_**"Yes sir."**_

_**Ahsoka was lead to the Executor and froze at what she heard next**_

_**"****Kill the Queen and the Senator."**_

_**End Flashback**_

That had been one year ago and she'd been stuck in this holding cell all this time. In all that time though, whenever Leia cried, one of the workers brought her to Ahsoka who took the child and told them rudely to piss the hell off.

Right now, Leia—whose first birthday was approaching—was currently in her nursery and so Ahsoka was stuck meditating in her holding cell.

Her thoughts turned to Breha and Bail.

Somehow, Bail had managed to escape the Stormtroopers in the upper part of the palace and made it to a ship. He'd swooped in, firing as he lowered the ramp for Breha and she'd watched as they had fled Alderaan to hide out.

A grim smile came to her lips. She knew they were safe.

Well, she hoped they were.

As for her, these Force inhibitor cuffs were still annoying her. What also annoyed her yet made her innately curious was the fact that Vader hadn't tried to kill her in the past year.

Okay, well that wasn't entirely true. They argued everytime he came to see her and didn't leave on any better terms. He'd used the Force to choke her sometimes when she really knew how to push him.

Ahsoka wasn't sure why but in a twisted way, she was thankful he'd kept her alive.

Speaking of which, the sound of heavy footfalls and mechanical breathing coming toward her holding cell made her growl as she stood up readying herself to face her enemy.

This time she would be ready, she had a plan all figured out. Whenever she tried to attack Vader, he would always activate his lightsaber and it made her pause, lest she wanted to be killed and leave the baby helpless and unprotected.

Today would be different. This time when she attacked, she would go for the lightsaber and kill him. Then, she would find Leia and escape in an escape pod or fighter and make her way to Tatooine where Obi-Wan was hiding out.

There she would explain everything to him and hopefully he would let her stay and they would raise Leia.

When the door opened and Darth Vader appeared, Ahsoka pounced.

She lunged and grabbed the lightsaber, activating it and holding it to his neck.

She frowned, however, when she realized he'd been expecting this

"I'll kill you. You killed Padme, and then killed the Jedi Order and everyone, especially the younglings. You won't live to see another day, Vader."

The dark chuckle that followed made her growl and then

"Try it, Snips."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know Ahsoka isn't really a princess but I wanted her to be one in this story.**

**Song: A La Nanita Nana~ the Cheetah Girls**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was as if her whole world or the entire galaxy slowed after those three words slipped from his mouth behind the mask. But it was one word in particular, the pet name that shook her to the core.

It was the exact same nickname her master had given her.

No. It couldn't be. There was no possible way that the monster that stood before her was her…

Her head began to spin and the lightsaber fell from her hands clattering to the floor as she stumbled backwards, staring in horror at him.

It wasn't her master. It couldn't be her master.

But the Force signature she felt, though distorted by the dark side, was still decisively his.

All this time, how had she not picked it up?

"Skyguy?" she choked out.

Behind the mask, Anakin watched as his former padawan stared at him in complete shock and horror. And for some reason, his chest ached. Especially, when the nickname she had given him which he had always loved as he had loved calling her Snips, was choked out.

She'd been his captive for the last year and thought she would've figured it out sooner but apparently his Force signature must have been more distorted with the dark side that even she hadn't been able to recognize him.

Her emotions were all over the place; there was shock, surprise, anger, hatred, sadness and... nausea.

It took Vader a split second to realize Ahsoka was going to be sick.

He looked on as Ahsoka ran to the windowless 'fresher and grimaced upon hearing the sound of her retching.

He supposed he deserved that for he had practically destroyed her life; he had been becoming darker and angrier with everyone, he had killed Padme, almost killed Obi-Wan and killed the younglings.

She'd been about to go into hiding and would have had he not intervened and kept her hostage, looking after Leia.

Remorse was what he should've felt but he didn't, this was his life and besides, the council had been holding him back.

At least he had his daughter, sort of.

Everytime she started to cry, wanting something, he would go to pick her up only to have her cry louder. He would get someone else to do it and bring Leia to Ahsoka, who would care for her and sometimes refuse to give her back needing to protect the baby from him.

He didn't want to admit it but he felt that maybe he was the one making Leia cry.

No, she should recognize him. He is her father.

Footsteps sounded and he looked in the direction to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway to 'fresher, staring at him with so much hate. A look she had always given the Separatists and the Sith, he had received a similar look all the time but now, it was different.

She knew who he was.

Both Dark Lord and Torgrutan stared at one another, not saying anything. The only sound in the room was the respirator keeping Vader alive.

Then she walked over to the door and he turned to watch her before she looked back at him

"Get out."

The tone in her voice was filled with anger and resentment.

She hated him

"Ahsoka."

She bristled

"That's Padawan Tano to you, Darth Vader."

Her tone hardened, filled with cold malice, nothing Anakin had ever heard from her in the time he'd known her.

Even when she'd been taken over by the darkside that brief time on Mortis.

This was different.

Without a word, he walked out of her cell and Vader actually winced when the door was slammed angrily behind him.

oOo

Ahsoka stood there, hands on the door of the cell, breathing heavily as everything started to sink in.

Anakin was Vader. Vader was Anakin.

Skyguy.

No. He was no longer Skyguy, no longer deserved the name. He deserved no more a title than Darth Vader.

How? Why?

She was confused and torn; her heart was in a million pieces. The man who she'd met who hadn't wanted her as a padawan, who took her with him when they went to save Christophsis, who took her as his padawan, who shared adventures with her, nicknamed her, laughed with her, argued with her, teased with her.

Held her as she cried, praised her, gave words of wisdom, befriended.

Became her best friend.

No. He was more than that. Perhaps there wasn't a word to describe how much he meant to her.

And now, all that was gone. Nothing but memories.

Now he was consumed by the dark side, serving under Palpatine, who was in fact Darth Sidious. Killing and torturing and maiming.

Skyguy was dead.

He died the day he became Darth Vader and turned on everyone.

Her, his best friend who had raised him become like a father and brother to him, and even his own wife.

Padme.

Poor, sweet, beautiful, strong, woman she was, was no more. Her friend and sister, ripped from her life leaving a hollow spot inside of her.

Obi-Wan.

The young man who had not even been knighted yet when he was forced to take on a then nine year old Anakin when his master had died, became knighted and trained the boy to become the man he was when she met him.

Not only had Obi-Wan been his mentor, he was also his brother and his father. Teaching him, guiding him and loving him. They were always there for each other, no matter what.

That didn't matter anymore to Vader; he'd thrown it all away. Discarded his brother and almost killed him.

Vader himself had told her, to try and break her.

Now she knew that it had been Anakin who had tried to kill him, made the hurt and betrayal that much worse.

Betrayal. Oh that was definitely the right word to use for what Anakin had done, not just to her but to them all. Everything she knew and loved was gone; the Jedi, the temple, Padme, Masters Plo, Unduli, Windu, the rest of the Council save Obi-Wan, Barriss, the Clones…

Oh god.

The clones. Rex. Cody. Fives. The rest of the Torrent Company and the 501st.

All gone.

Turned on them and killed the Jedi.

That had been Order 66.

Everything had completely fallen to hell. The Dark Side conquered the galaxy and as far as she knew, aside from herself, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were the only surviving Jedi in the galaxy. Everyone else had been wiped out, killed by Palpatine leaving the galaxy to fall to darkness.

This was not how the prophecy had predicted everything would go. Anakin was supposed to have brought peace to the galaxy not help destroy it. Not join the other side and help create the worst nightmare ever.

One she would never wake from.

And all she had left was Leia, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Breha and Bail, and Luke.

Finally unable to take all the emotions building up inside of her, Ahsoka Tano dropped to her knees and began to cry out everything she felt. Her anger, pain, sadness, loss.

Her life, destroyed.

Padme.

Obi-Wan.

Anakin.

She cried for the man he was, she wanted him back.

Not the man he was after the clone wars.

The one during the clone wars.

The man she had laughed with, teased endlessly with, argued back and forth with and…

With a start, Ahsoka realized something. Late, though it was, it was something she had always felt.

The man she had loved.

Choking out a sob, she clutched her chest and cried harder.

She knew now what everything she had felt was, the feelings she had never been able to put a name to.

The feeling was love.

And now…

He was the man who'd broken her heart.

**TBC**


End file.
